求雨鬼（G1）
在G1系列中，求雨鬼（Abominus）是狂派的組合金剛。 比起其他狂派的组合金刚，求雨鬼是一个盲目暴戾的存在。他不是真实意义上的战士——他是个野兽，龙头部队破坏性的狂怒构成了他的性格。 指挥官无论下达多简单的指令都不能使他理解，所以他们只好单纯指出需要被他砸毁的物体方向，然后放任他行动。他与野兽唯一的不同在于，他从他可怕的狂暴中得到享受。 求雨鬼是由五位龙头部队成员组合而成： *饿龙 （队长） *裂齿 *污点 *双头龙 *割喉 剧情 G1的卡通系列 ''变形金刚'' 卡通 Abominus first battled the Autobots when the Decepticons tried to secure anti-electrons from the severed head of Unicron, and proved too much for Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Kup and Perceptor to handle. Fortunately, the recently super-intelligent Grimlock had just created the Technobots, who were capable of forming Computron. The Autobot gestalt defeated Abominus by vibrating. Later, when the Terrorcons allied with the Quintessons, they installed a timer mechanism which would cause them to separate after combining into Abominus. Computron used this ability to cause Abominus to separate. In a battle on Earth's moon, Abominus fought alongside his beastly brother-in-arms Predaking against the Autobots, until both were called by a mysterious voice, along with the Dinobots, animal Cassettes, Trypticon and Sky Lynx. Attacking a laboratory that was holding a new type of protective metal, Abominus found himself counter-attacked by Computron. Abominus ultimately held the upper hand, smashing Computron before he could solve an algorithm to get the upper hand. Definitely, Computron Think Too Much! Abominus took part on Galvatron's assault on Cybertron. ''变形金刚大战'' Abominus fared poorly in battle with the new Autobot combiner, Computron. The weapon upgrades given to him by Doctor Dalton, the famous scientist, were almost overpowering. The Terrorcons were forced to implement Galvatron's back-up plan, splitting Abominus back into his individual parts and assaulting Computron with Cohesive Control Liquid. They briefly took control of Computron, but Spike Witwicky managed to neutralize the control liquid with Dalton's help. ''头领战士'' 卡通 :Voice actor: Masato Hirano (Japanese) In 2011, the Terrorcons were part of the first wave of Galvatron's siege on Cybertron, hoping to gain control of Vector Sigma. They formed Abominus to battle Superion. Later on, Abominus teamed up with his fellow combiners to wage war on their Autobot counterparts. Their victory seemed assured until the Battleship Maximus swooped in and scattered the Decepticon combiners. They barely survived the encounter. On Earth, the Terrorcons intervened on Hot Rod's search for the Matrix of Leadership. Chromedome and the Autobot Headmasters kept the Terrorcons busy so that Hot Rod could complete his mission. Even after the Terrorcons formed Abominus, the Headmasters stood against them, and the arrival of Computron swung the odds firmly on the Autobots' side. Abominus was last seen with his head buried in the sand, being kicked in the side by Computron. Abominus once again found himself battling Superion shortly before Cybertron was destroyed by Scorponok's bombs. He was also assembled on Mars to fight Raiden and the Headmasters, during Scorponok's scheme to explode the planet and harvest its plasma energy. On Earth, the Terrorcons united into Abominus to fight Computron for a supply of energy. He fell before his foe's flying feet. For sure. Abominus joined the Decepticons on their space mission to gather energy from throughout the universe. He battled Computron on the Twin Star planets. He also helped collect energon on Paradise. Abominus battled the Autobot Monsterbots, but was driven off by their flame breath. Or, rather, by their flame breath igniting a cache of energon cubes. (A civilization that uses a highly explosive substance as both food and money. No wonder they've been at war off-and-on for 11 million years.) As the Decepticons returned to our solar system, Sixshot made heavy use of Abominus on Earth. He was dispatched to Miami to raid an Autobot energy facility and had fun body-slamming Computron around the landscape. Later, he was dispatched as part of Sixshot five-fold simultaneous attack on Autobot outposts around the globe. Abominus also joined Predaking in double-teaming Raiden on the Kamchatka Peninsula, in the Pacific Ring of Fire. On the planet Master, Abominus was with the Decepticons when Chromedome and his young allies launched an ill-fated assault on MegaZarak. Abominus shot down Kirk, leader of the young warriors Chromedome had been training. Abominus was present at the North Pole for the final battle with the Autobots over the crysmagnetal and Scorponok's Death Towers. He and Bruticus double-teamed Computron during the fight. Abominus escaped into deeper space with the rest of the Decepticons after Fortress Maximus brought an end to Scorponok's plans. ''Zone地带'' 卡通系列 ''Zone地带'' 玩具型录 Over fifteen years later, Abominus joined several other powerful Decepticons in an assault on planet Zone, led by the reborn Dark Emperor Deathsaurus. Attempting to steal their Energon Z, the Decepticons proved no match for the Micromasters and were driven away. ''Zone地带'' 卡通 :Voice actor: Yukimasa Kishino (Japanese) When Violen Jiger seized command of the Decepticons, his first act was to recruit the Nine Great Demon Generals, strong chosen individuals from Decepticon history. Abominus was selected to be one of those Generals and was given the rank "Monster General" as well as new power and weaponry to make him an even greater threat than before. Abominus was sent to the Planet Feminia to wreak havoc along with Menasor and Overlord. Together, they destroyed the entire planet and nearly killed Victory Saber in the process. ''Zone地带'' 漫画及故事页 Seeking to create a Decepticon Zone to counter the Autobot Zone, Decepticon Emperor Violen Jiger gathered together the Nine Great Demon Generals, upgrading them with powerful new armor and weaponry, then sent them forth to conquer planets. Abominus was among them. The Generals then united to attack planet Feminia once again, this time destroying it utterly. Violen Jiger next charged his Generals with collecting Energon Z and the all-powerful Zodiac, which he intended to use to fuel his conquest. Overlord, Menasor, Bruticus and Abominus attacked planet Zone, defeating the Micromaster teams and stealing their Energon Z core. The Micromasters pursued them into space, only to be stopped by BlackZarak and his energy web. Later, the Generals managed to school Metrotitan and the Metrosquad in the ways of evil, making them more than formidable foes for the Powered Masters. 漫威漫画系列 calling the kettle black.]] The Terrorcons were part of Scorponok's crew on Cybertron, and when he led his troops to the world of Nebulos, they came along as well. The Terrorcons and Horrorcons were, naturally enough, terrorizing the resort city of Splendora, when they came under attack by Brainstorm, Hardhead, and the Technobots. The Terrorcons responded by merging into Abominus. Rather than actually attacking his enemies, Abominus began brainlessly smashing his way through the city, till the Technobots combined into Computron and blasted him. Computron then bashed Abominus with a steel beam, hitting him so hard that he broke apart into the Terrorcons, who promptly retreated. ''经典宇宙'' Bludgeon believed Hun-Grrr had willingly compromised his battle plans. When Hun-Grrr saw Bludgeon and the Seacons approach, he offered then some of the Energon Stars he was munching on. Bludgeon accused the Terrorcon leader of treachery. Hun-Grrr, shocked at their rejection of his snack, and outraged at these false charges, was soon brawling with the Seacons. Both groups continued the fight in combined modes, with Piranacon finally stabbing Abominus in the back. The five Terrorcons sunk into stasis lock, and Bludgeon, disgusted, ordered them taken away. Hun-Grrr's defeat, however, merely made Bludgeon blind to the true traitors in his army. ''变形金刚3-D'' The Terrorcons and Cyclonus intercepted Ultra Magnus's team during the search for Metascan Alpha. The Terrorcons united into Abominus, but the Autobots ignored them and continued with their mission. A short time later, Abominus came under attack from the Destructons and was blasted apart. The Terrorcons began a retreat and found themselves being aided by Ultra Magnus, resulting in Cyclonus agreeing to a truce between the two factions. 游戏 ''变形金刚：头领战士'' When the Decepticons captured some of the Autobots' greatest warriors, Menasor and Abominus stood guard over Hardhead and Brainstorm on the Jail planet. They were defeated and their prisoners were rescued by Chromedome and the other freed Autobots. ''变形金刚'' (PS2) :Voice actor: Abominus appeared before the Autobots when they reached the halfway point to ELTA. When Rodimus Prime announced that the gestalt was trouble, the Terrorcon combiner said that he was going to pound the Autobots into scrap. Nevertheless, Abominus found himself defeated like all the others. Deciding that he had to get away, he flew off. 玩具 * Abominus (1987) ** Japanese ID number: D-84 : Abominus is formed out of all five Terrorcons. As a Scramble City-style combiner, each smaller Terrorcon attaches as limbs into the central body, Hun-Gurrr. He is completed by attaching fists, feet, a large chestplate, and a head, and is armed with Hun-Gurrr's rifle. :The instructions recommend the limb configuration pictured at the right, however due to their design any of the small Terrorcons (or any of the other Scramble City-style limbs from other combiners) can be used as any limb for Abominus. : Similarly to Superion, Hun-Gurrr's own slender legs lead to Abominus having some disproportionately thin thighs. : Thanks to Hun-Gurrr's articulation, Abominus is perhaps the most poseable of the Generation 1 combiners. He can swing his legs forward and backward as well as to the side, and also has knees, even if they are a little high. If you follow the configuration for Abominus as per his instructions, his right leg also gets another piece of articulation thanks to Cutthroat's unusual hip swivel (kind of a really high ankle). : The Terrorcons were sold individually in most markets. The giftset was only released in Italy and Japan. ::*''More information on Abominus at TFU.info'' 其他商品 变形金刚盒玩 *'Abominus' (1987) :A soft-rubber figurine of Abominus was available as part of Kabaya's 变形金刚奶糖 line of "盒玩" in yellow, red or blue. Like all the figures from the Headmasters assortment, the figure was permanently attached to a flat base that had a rubber stamp of Abominus's face and name on its underside. 注释 各国名称 *''日文:'' Abominus (オボミナス Obominasu) *''意大利文:'' Thundertron *''中文:'' Qiu Yu Gui (China, 求雨鬼, "Ghost Praying for Rain") *''俄文:'' Oblomius (Обломиус "Failurius") 外部连结 TFWiki.net-Abominus (G1) Category:霸天虎 Category:组合金刚 Category:G1角色 Category:头领战士角色 Category:Zone地带角色